criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
His Last Case/Transcript
Previously..... **Mia (panicking): M-my father... H-he.... **Diego (worried): Miacita, you don’t seem like yourself, what happened?! **Mia (crying): ......... **Diego (sympathetic): Now now... Don’t cry... Here.... give me a hug..... **Mia (hugging Diego): ...... **Mia (tearful): My father.. H-he was murdered... Chapter 1 *Investigate Mia’s home (Victim identified: Sheriff Roy Loukas) **Diego (shocked): Oh god! Sheriff Loukas! H-he’s actually dead!!!! **Diego (holding his head): I was so sad when my sister was killed... I-I can’t imagine how Mia is feeling right now... First her best friend and now her father.... My poor Mia.... **Diego (sad): Considering the fact she reported this.... I-I’m afraid she’s a suspect now..... **Diego (crossing his arms): You’re right! Wasn’t Lisa here?! Where is she?! **Diego (shocked): Do you think she committed the murder and ran away! But why would she do this?! She has no motive of hating the sheriff as far as I know!! **Diego (serious): And you’re right, since we are dealing with the sheriff’s death, it’s only reasonable for us to investigate his department! *Comfort Mia (1 star) **Diego (sympathetic): Miacita.... How are you doing...... **Mia (sad): Please Diego... D-don’t try to comfort me... I-I’m a suspect in this, it’s only fair to treat me like one..... **Diego (holding his head): I am certain that you are NOT the killer, but if you say so....... Can you tell us if you saw anything of the murder...... **Mia (tearful): N-no.... I was going to get a mud mask treatment with one of my friend, but I realized I’ve forgotten my painkillers... **Mia (holding her head): I headed back home to get them and brew myself a cup of coffee while am at it and there’s dad and he was........ **Mia (crying): Oh Diego!! Please find the killer as fast as possible..... I can’t..... **Diego (compassionate): Don’t worry Mia... I-I promise we will.... *Investigate sheriff’s department **Diego: I see there are some reports on the table.... However, the contents faded.... **Diego (serious): And yeah... and we should definitely speak to the deputy sheriff.... *Speak to Deputy Sheriff McGuff (1 star) **Gus (brewing coffee): I’m afraid we can’t help you sir, the station will be closed after a couple of minutes, the Sheriff already headed back home.. **Diego: We’re not here for help.... We’re here because WE ARE investigating a murder.... **Gus (eye rolling): Another one of these... Ever since you folks came here, the district is blooming with these... I can’t even get a mud mask without getting reports. Heck, I even started taking painkillers to relieve the stress.... **Gus (holding his head): Anyway, who was the one that got offed this time... **Diego (covering his face): The sheriff himself!!! **Gus (shocked): THE SHERIFF?! How did that happen?! **Diego (crossing his arms): He was killed while guarding a drya- I mean a girl at his home..... **Gus (panicking): Oh god! That can’t be happening?! What will Autumn Springs be right now?! *Recover faded files (1 star) **Diego (shocked): I recognize that boy!!! It’s Kelemen!!!! **Diego: Does that mean he got himself in trouble with the sheriff? **Diego (serious): We have to add him to the suspect list! We need an explanation?! *Talk to Kelemen (1 star) **Kelemen (sympathetic): It’s good see you coming here again... I-I’ve heard of Hamida’s death.... Really depressing news..... **Diego (crossing his arms): You mean just now?! **Diego (serious): Anyway, we found files of you at the sheriff department, can you explain what kind of trouble you got into?! **Kelemen (eye rolling): It’s the sheriff’s stupid idea!! He was concerned about my drinking and smoking habits, that he wanted to lock me in rehab!!! **Kelemen (disgusted): I mean... Why would I need rehab? The doctors told me, that I won’t be balding until I’m 70 thanks to my genes, and my fertility rate is probably already low due to people’s strange obsession with my cherries!! That sounds ridiculous to me! **Diego (biting lips): I think it’s more about tour lifespan, rather than tour looks or your.... erm... love life.. **Kelemen (curious): Anyway, why would you search the sheriff department in the first place? **Diego (covering his face): It’s because the sheriff was murdered.... **Kelemen (shocked): MURDERED?! **Kelemen (sweating): Ok, I swear I had nothing to do with this... I was literally at a spa getting a mud mask... Y-you can even ask my girlfriend, she can confirm it for you.... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: The killer takes painkiller; Killer attribute: The killer brews coffee) **Hasuro (worried): Oh god! I hope Mia is okay! I-I never had a father figure, because you know.... Godly duties and all... But I can’t imagine how she’s feeling.... **Diego (sympathetic): I’m pretty Hamilton knows... I-I heard that you lost your father when you were young, I can’t imagine how it feels, but my sympathies go for both you and Mia..... **Hasuro (covering his face): I’ve looked at his body... and It seems like he died of an overdose from painkillers.... **Diego (shocked): Wait! You think it could be suicide!!! **Hasuro (pissed): Unlikely! As I also found caffeine in his stream! My guess is that the killer must have paid him a visit, brewed a cup of coffee for him and overdosed it with painkillers!!!! **Diego: Which means that our killer knows how to brew coffee and takes painkillers! Thank you, Hasuro!!! Later...... **Diego (thinking): I don’t remember when.. But I’m pretty sure Kelemen mentioned taking painkillers before... I think it’s from a previous case..... **Diego (serious): Anyway, we know so far, that both Mia and the deputy chief fit both attributes, so they are the closest ones so fa- **David: Speaking of the deputy sheriff.... He actually called the station... He’d like to share a word with you... **Gus (on the phone): Officers, I just wanted to say, is that I have a crime scene you have to check for the murder! Chapter 2 **David (serious): Officers! I’ve gotten a call from Deputy Sheriff McGuff, he says he want to share some words with you.. **Gus (on the phone): Greetings, officers.... **Gus: I’m calling you because I felt the need to tell you that Sheriff Loukas went to Debby Gideon’s dairy farm earlier to help her find her cattle, farewell.. **Diego (serious): I guess we know what our next location is, Hamilton! Lets pay the dairy a visit! *Investigate dairy **Diego (happy): Look! These are painkillers! So that means the killer must’ve been there! Lets send them to Sploder! **Diego (thinking): Hey! Aren’t these pearls Vicky’s? She always wears them! Lets give them to her! **Diego: And right.... It would be a good idea to talk to Debby, since she’s one of the last people Roy saw.... *Give Vicky her necklace back (1 star) **Diego: Um... Vick- **Vicky (wearing a towel and a mud mask): Huh... **Diego (frightened): AHHH!!!!!! **Vicky (removing avocados from eyes): Opps.... I’m sorry... Here let me brew you some coffee.... **Diego (sweating): Nah! Thanks! We just wanted to give you your necklace back..... **Vicky (thankful): Thank you... This necklace is the last thing I have from Hamad... I-I don’t know how I lost it..... **Diego: I suppose you’ve heard about the sheriff’s death... **Vicky (holding her head): Yes.... Poor Mia.... It really must suck for her.. I can’t imagine what my world would be without my daddy... **Diego (thinking): Well, you know... We were thinking... Since we found your necklace at the dairy farm, somewhere where the sheriff went... Have you seen him take anyone with him home... **Vicky (sympathetic); Unfortunately, no... If I’d have known, I’d have told you about it already.... **Diego (crossing his arms): I don’t think Vicky’s the killer.. But just like Kelemen, I think I recall her taking painkillers.. So that means she fits the two attributes so far.... *Talk to Debby (1 star) **Debby (welcoming): Ooohhh.... I see I’ve got some visitors, would you like me to make you coffee or tea!! **Diego: Neither... We came to you yo discuss the sheriff’s death, have you heard the news? **Debby (shocked): The sheriff died!!! Oh! I had no idea!!! **Debby (saddened): It’s a real pity you know.... He was a great supervisor for Autumn Springs.. I don’t know who could be able to replace him.... **Debby (holding her head): Unfortunately, I can’t help you more, as I’ve not seen him after he helped me with the cattle.... *Send painkillers to Sploder (Killer attribute: The killer had a mud mask) **Sploder (sad): If losing a bestie wasn’t bad enough, Mia lost his father as well.... Poor girl..... **Sploder (holding his head): I’ve collected samples from the tablets, and I’ve found traces of Avocado on it, and some mud... **Sploder (pissed): I’m assuming however Sheriff Loukas’ killer is, they enjoyed a mud mask before doing this heinous act! **Diego: Ha! So the killer had a mud mask! Well.. They’ll have their face covered with mud and bruises during their time in prison! Later..... **Diego (holding his head): It just occurred to me... Literally all the suspects except Debby admitted to getting mud masks... I guess that wasn’t that helpful... **Diego: But you know what may turn out to be helpful! If we took another look at the sheriff department! Lets go, Hamilton! *Investigate sheriff desk **Diego (thinking): These documents seem shady, what do you think about letting Yoyo check them out... **Diego (crossing his arms): Hmm.... And we should also send that recorder to Rozetta.. I don’t have a good feeling about that.... *Send documents to Yoyo **Yoyo (smirking): You know? You’re actually right! These documents are indeed pretty shady..... **Diego (happy): Aha! I knew it! What are they about?! **Yoyo (grinning): It’s about the Deputy Sheriff trying to legally to replace Roy as Sheriff.. Fortunately, he failed, haha!! **Diego (crossing his arms): Wow... Talk about a stab in the back... Do you think that Gus killed the Sheriff to take his place? *Confront Gus (1 star) **Gus (smirking): I really hope that I’ve been much help in your case... Did you find anything new... **Diego (pissed): Yes! Like you negotiating with the district’s council to take over Loukas’ position!! **Gus (sweating): Now... I now that sounds fishy... But I have an excuse.... **Gus (crossing his arms): The sheriff’s gettin’ old, and the town needs a younger man to protect it! **Diego (crossing his arms): And that young man is you.... **Gus (grinning): EXACTLY!! I’m perfect for that job! I’m fit, always show up to my job as early as a bird! And I’ve got the looks and the smile that can melt every female’s heart, my wife says it herself! **Diego (rolling his eyes): Yeah yeah! Lets hope you didn’t go through the fast lane and killed the sheriff over your greed! *Send recorder to Rozetta **Rozetta (sweating): I’m not sure you’d like to know what I caught during the recording, Diego..... **Diego (crossing his arms): Why not?! IS THIS ABOUT MIA!!! **Rozetta (holding her head): Yes.. It’s an argument between Mia and her father... I don’t know what exactly it was about... But they exchanged many horrible words, and Mia ended the argument with “I HATE YOU!!!”.... **Diego (holding his head): I- I don’t believe Mia could be the murderer, but... that doesn’t really help her.... We have to talk to her again.... *Confront Mia (1 star) **Diego (sympathetic): Mia.. I don’t believe that you could’ve killed your father, but... W-we want to know what was the argument you had with him was about..... **Mia (tearful): It was stupid... I- should have never argued with him in the first place..... **Mia (sad): You see.. my father have been going on dates with a woman... W-without even asking me how I felt... **Mia (pissed): I’ve come to know about it this morning.. I-I was so angry.. I came to his office and I snapped at him..... **Mia (crying): I didn’t even get to apologize for all the cruel things I told him... Oh! How I wish I did!!! At the dairy farm.... **Diego: Unfortunately.. We aren’t any closer at catching the killer..... **Diego: We know that Gus backstabbed Roy by tried to replace him..... And that Mia had an argument with him.... **Diego (sympathetic): And she didn’t even get to apologize to him over it.. I- **Debby (covering her face): Mia... I-I don’t know what exactly you’re talking about!!! **Mia (furious): I know that it was you, you filthy whore!!! Chapter 3 **Debby (covering her face): Mia.. I have no idea what you are talking about.... **Mia (furious): I know that you did it, you filthy whore!!! **Diego (angry): HEY!! Language!!! **Diego (compassionate): Mia... Can you tell me what’s wrong..... **Mia (pissed): It’s Debby! You remember when she admitted being turned on by my dad?! I’m pretty sure she’s the girl who he’s dating!!! She’s the reason why I fought with my father!!! **Diego (sympathetic): I see I see.... Debby... We have to speak to you.... *Ask Debby about Roy (1 star) **Debby: Listen... I know what I said, but me and Roy?! We never dated? We don’t even go well together!!! **Diego (curious): You don’t go well together? What do you mean?! **Debby (crossing her arms): What I mean... That our lifestyle is so different... He likes natural things... And while I do like to get a mud mask from time to time, most of my taste is modern!! **Debby: In fact, he also likes to take less efficient medicines, like syrups.. While I don’t have anything wrong with injections and do take pills and drugs like painkillers!! **Debby (eye rolling): There’s also many things.. What I’m saying we’d be too odd together, there is no way that I would date him despite how sexy he looks to me! Later.... **Diego (crossing his arms): Ok... Now that we dealt with this misunderstanding, since we’re at the dairy farm, takes take another look at it! *Investigate barn **Diego (thinking): Huh... This is a police official camera.... The sheriff must’ve lost it there, you think we should give it to Rozetta.... **Diego (shocked): Wait a minute! Is that Kelemen’s mother on the poster! It says that she is a missing person! **Diego (serious): Kelemen never reported his mother’s disappearance! We need to talk to him! This is really concerning..... *Ask Kelemen about his mother (1 star) **Kelemen (holding his head): Guys... Would you mind brewing me a cup of coffee.. I-I would’ve done it myself, but I’m really stressed out..... **Diego (sympathetic): Is this about your mother’s disappearance, why didn’t you inform us about it... **Kelemen (furious): It’s because I tried to approach the Sheriff about it, but he didn’t care less!!! **Kelemen (tearful): When Mia told me to try connecting with my mother... I-I followed her advice, I called my mother, and told her about everything... and she told me she’ll drive all the way to Autumn Springs to get me... **Kelemen (panicking): I found her car at the middle of the road! B-but she.... she wasn’t there! **Kelemen (crying): I wish I tried to connect with her earlier, a-and maybe that wouldn’t have happened! I want my mommy back!!! *Send camera to Rozetta **Diego (curious): Rozetta... Did you find anything in the camera.... **Rozetta (blushing): A lot.. But mostly they were all pictures of Vicky, took without her knowledge... But nothing inappropriate, if that’s what you’re thinking... **Diego (confused): Why would the victim take pictures of Vicky.. Do you think she discovered?! She owes us a talk! *Ask Vicky about the Sheriff attitude toward her (1 star) **Diego (curious): Vicky... we are aware that the victim took several photos of you... Did you know about that.... **Vicky (covering her face): Yes.... **Vicky (eye rolling): You see... The citizens of Autumn Springs... They didn’t treat me well.... They all know about what daddy did to the Linares and despite his reformation, they looked down upon him and ME!!! **Vicky (angry): This includes the sheriff! He kept spying on me, expecting me to commit a crime at any moment!! **Vicky (crossing her arms): But I didn’t kill him if that’s what you’re asking!! Later..... **Diego (covering his face): I think that’s it... We failed Sheriff Roy and we failed Mia.... Literally bone of the clues we collected were helpfu- **Diego (shocked): Dash it! I’ve forgotten! We never ACTUALLY took a look at the crime scene! We just took the body and called it a day! **Diego: Quick! Lets give it a further look! *Investigate living room **Diego (shocked): Look! Isn’t that the Sheriff’s gat! He wasn’t wearing it during his death! **Diego (thinking): There’s some substance on it... You think we have to collect it for Sploder? **Diego: Oh! That must be the cup that Roy drank from! Lets give it to Bruno! *Collect substance from hat (1 star) **Diego (grinning): Now that we have the substance lets give it to Sploder! *Send substance to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer has curly brown hair) **Sploder (blushing): The substance you gave me limits the number of suspects in your investigation. But it doesn’t work well for Mia... **Diego (crossing his arms): What is it?! **Sploder (covering his face): It’s shampoo.. For people that have curly brown hair.... **Diego (holding his head): sigh Lets add it to the profile... *Send cup to Bruno (Killer attribute: The killer is older than 30) **Bruno (happy): Diego! I’ve got good news! Mia is definitely not the killer! **Diego (happy): That’s great! But how are you sure! **Bruno (grinning): On the cup, most of the fingerprints are Roy’s... But some are different! **Bruno (smirking): I couldn’t determine whom it is! But they belong to someone over the age of 30! Later.... **Diego (happy): Ok, Hamilton! Lets ho arrest the killer! And avenge Roy Loukas’ death! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego (crossing his arms): Debby Gideon... You are under arrest for the murder of Sheriff Roy Loukas.... **Debby (shocked): Is that a joke! I would never hurt a wee fly!!! **Diego (eye rolling): The joke is, you trying to deny forensic evidence! We know you can brew coffee and you have the painkillers to overdose Sheriff Loukas! **Debby (blushing): Literally everyone knows how to brew coffee a-and.. I’m pretty sure painkillers are common to find... **Diego: But sure not many in Autumn Springs use mud masks.... **Debby (sweating): Look are you done yet... Since I have no time for baseless accusations.. **Diego (furious): BASELESS ACCUSATIONS?! You’re the only one of our suspects who is over 30 and has curly hair? What did Roy ever do to you?! **Debby (crying): Nothing... I don’t even have a motive... I-I was forced to do it!! **Diego (shocked): Forced?! By whom?! **Debby (tearful): A couple of hours before the murder.. Jacinta Linares daughter approached me..... **Diego: You met with Skye?! **Debby (crossing her arms): Yes... She told me about that cult she is in... And how they want to gain godlike powers, but the dryad they need is being guarded by Loukas.... **Debby (shocked): They told me to kill him!! I said no! But she threatened to oof me if I refused! **Debby (covering her face): So I knocked his door for a visit, and offered to brew him coffee... And you know what happened next! **Diego (holding his head): I see... D-did the New Olympians took hold of the dryad... **Debby (sympathetic): Luckily no.. The poor creature managed to run off the moment Skye and her friends came to get her.... At the court........ **Judith (pissed): Miss Gideon! You are being tried for the murder of Sheriff Roy Loukas, an important figure of Grimsdale’s justice system! How do you plead!! **Debby (tearful): Guilty as charged... I never wanted to kill Roy.... I-I was forced so.... **Judith (crossing her arms): So I heard... But you could’ve reported this to the police, once Skye left you yo do the job or confess for the murder straight away rather than wasting our officers’ time... **Judith (angry): Instead you went with the plan, and now there’s a chance Lisa was captured by the New Olympians, giving a cult of shenanigans the power of the gods! For this, the court sentences you to 30 years in prison!!! After the trial.... **Diego (panicking): I was so hellbent on catching the killer of Mia’s father! I’ve totally forgotten about Lisa!!! What if the New Olympians DID catch her!! **Diego (serious): We have to find her immediately! And save her from harm!!! **Diego (holding his head): And there’s also Mia... We may have catches her father’s killer... But she is still saddened... I-I really want to find a way to cheer her up.... Fields of Punishments (6/6) **David (happy): Good job, officers for catching the sheriff’s killer! I’ve got a call from the Mayor herself and she thanks you for bringing justice for his death! **Diego (sympathetic): Unfortunately, Mia still didn’t get over this... I was thinking of searching her house for something to remind her of her dad’s love.... **David (compassionate): I think that would be nice.. I don’t want to interrupt you from this... But would you mind searching for hints on Lisa’s whereabouts while looking trough the house .. Since we still have to find her.. **Diego (smiling): We’ll try to do so!! **Randall (sweating): Officer Laurent...... **Randall (blushing): There’s a girl who came to the station... See says she wants to seek our help.... *Talk to the girl (1 star) **Mira (blushing): I’m sorry... I-I haven’t introduced myself... My name is Vladimira Xiang.. But most people call me Mira.... **Mira (holding her head): I actually came here because of my boyfriend... I’ve heard that a personal tragedy had happened to him and I decided to check on him....... **Mira (panicking): But when I came to his house, he wasn’t there! And when I decided to check the sheriff department which he often visited, but he wasn’t there either! I-I think he may have gone missing!!!! **Randall (curious): A missing person? That sounds serious! Can you describe your boyfriend to us?! **Mira (worried; showing a picture of Kelemen on her phone): Of course! Here he is!!!! **Randall (shocked): I recognize that guy! Isn’t he Kelemen Hart?! He was a suspect in many of our murder investigations!!! **Mira (shocked): YOU KNOW HIM?! Does that mean you will search for him! **Randall (serious): Sure! Hamilton, since Kelemen went to the sheriff department a lot, lets go search it! *Investigate sheriff department **Randall (thinking): Huh... You say you don’t recall seeing the post box open whilst you and Diego were investigating..... **Randall (crossing his arms): So that means... It must’ve been used.... But but by whom? Kelemen? **Randall: Well.. I guess with that possibility, we must search it then!! *Search post box (1 star) **Randall (shocked): This envelope!! It’s directed... to us.... **Randall (serious): Do you think Kelemen wrote this? The envelope is the same color as his hair! It must be important! Lets read it in the station! *Read Kelemen’s letter (1 star) **Randall (reading the letter): Dear, Fairview Justice Squad (mind if I call you that), if you ar- In Kelemen’s narration.... **Kelemen (serious): If you are reading this letter, I am already gone from Grimsdale, and I’m not planning to ever come back. **Kelemen (crossing his arms): The reason why I’m sending you this letter is because I’m a New Olympian, or at least I used to be.. **Kelemen (holding his head): I joined this cult thinking it would protect me from the Anoterous... Only to find out that their plans are just as sinister... **Kelemen (shocked): They allowed me to leave, but threatened that if I told anyone I was an elite, they’d kill me and my closed ones!! **Kelemen (sad): I regretted not bringing this up to the police, But I agreed with the terms, until..... **Kelemen (crying): Until they kidnapped my mother and used her as a hostage to make me rejoin them, I decide... I-I couldn’t let them get away with this.... **Kelemen (tearful): So I decided to reveal two things... The identity of the elites you didn’t learn yet: Asbjorne Lund and Oscar Thompson.... **Kelemen (pissed): And to inform you that the reason why you didn’t find the Anoterous assassin of Los Muerta during the meeting that Hamida crashed, is because they and the leader are the same person! **Kelemen (crying): After all, that’s the least I could do after all the horrible stuff I hid from you... **Kelemen (tearful smile): I-I’m sorry for all the mess you had to go through, and I apologize for all the horrible shit, The New Olympians pulled- End of Kelemen’s narration.... **Randall (stunned; reading): Love, Kelemen.... **Randall (shocked): So that guy was a New Olympian!! And the Anoterous leader is the assassin in Los Muerta! T-that’s crazy!!! **Randall: Not to mention... This letter reveals the identity of two of the New Olympians! I’ll be going to arrest those two, but first, we have to bring this up to Jones!!! *Talk to Jones (1 star) **David (holding his head): I don’t know what to say about this... That’s a whole lot of things to discover..... **Randall (curious): About Kelemen... What do we do to him? **David (crossing his arms): Despite his obvious regret over joining that cult.. That doesn’t change the fact he held a lot of information from us for two years, he deserves to be charged over this... **David (serious): After we escort Lisa! The team will go to Los Muerta, to arrest Kelemen before he flies from Grimsdale and catch the Anoterous Leader for once and all!! *Investigate Mia’s house **Diego (compassionate): Do you think that broken frame could be something connected to Mia and Roy.... **Diego (smiling): We can only know from one way! We have to repair the frame!! **Diego (curious): The chief did tell us to find clues about where Lisa is... Have you found anything... **Diego (thinking); These mark seem strange... Like... They are numbers... Do you think Lisa did this?! The numbers aren’t clear, so we have to decipher it.... *Decipher marks (1 star) **Diego: The hell?! These are just... codes of numbers.... **Diego: Are you saying that Rozetta can make use of this?! If so.. I guess we should give it to her... *Send numbers to Rozetta **Diego (curious): Rozetta, can you tell us, what the hell these numbers are?! **Rozetta (grinning): Diego, these numbers you gave me are coordinates! Lisa must have written them down in order to help us find her... **Rozetta (smirking): Here Hamilton, I uploaded the coordinates into the GPS, just follow the instruction and BINGO!! You’ll find Lisa!!! **Diego (happy): Thank you Rozetta! You’ve been a really big help! **Rozetta (crossing her arms): Thanks, hopefully Skye didn’t read the numbers, as a daughter of Poseidon she’s got good skills in coordinates and bearings... *Fix framed photo (1 star) **Diego (smiling): Aww... Look at Mia.. She looks so young and cute in this photo..... **Diego (compassionate): And here’s her father.. “Like father, like daughter”... I bet you she will be happy when she reads those words! This is the perfect thing to comfort her with... *Comfort Mia (1 star) **Diego (smiling): Aww... You look really lovely with that hat Mia.... **Mia (sad): Thanks... I-It’s father’s hat.. I decided to keep it with me... To remind myself of him, like I did with Hamida.... Anyway, what do you want from me.... **Diego (compassionate): We came to give you that photo.... **Mia (shocked): This photo!! I-I broke it during my argument with dad!! You fixed it!!!! **Mia (crying) Thank you so much... How I wish I had apologized for her before his death!! I-I can’t help to think.. The last thing he thought before his death.. I-is that I hate him!! **Diego (hugging Mia): There there... I’m sure he knew deep down that you didn’t mean it... For now... I think you should take a break.... Later.... YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON... **Hamilton (crossing his arms): Ugh.... When is Diego going to come, the New Olympians may have caught Lisa by any second!!! **Diego (happy): Are you ready, Hamilton?! **Hamilton (eye rolling): I’ve been ready for ages, what took you so long?! **Diego (scratching his head): I’m sorry.... It’s just... **Bruno and Randall: Diego was waiting for us! **Hamilton (confused): Waiting for you?... **Diego (blushing): I’ve forgotten to tell you... I’ve asked Bruno and Randall to join us, in case we had any encounters with the New Olympians.. You know like guards... **Hamilton (glad): Whatever it is, we’re all ready now, so lets go!! The quad followed the GPS instructions and found Lisa.... **Lisa (happy): Oh! I’m so happy you’re here! I was worried! I-I thought the New Olympians would catch me at any second!! **Hamilton (calmly smirking): I’m glad they didn’t... Here... Let me help you up.... Suddenly, Hamilton got a phonecall.... **Hamilton (curious): Who’s that... Hello?! **Diego (on the phone; eye rolling): Hamilton, where are you? I’ve been waiting for you for ages!!! **Hamilton (shocked): Diego!! What do you mean? **Diego (on the phone): Don’t you remember, we’re supposed to search for Lisa! I’ve finished getting ready, you’ve got the GP- Hamilton ends the phonecall and looks behind him. Instead of seeing his friends, he saw.... **Marisol, Skye and Clay (Marisol; patting Skye’s shoulders): Good job, Skye! It seems like your plan worked..... **Hamilton (shocked): P-p-plan... WHAT PLAN?! **Marisol, Skye and Clay (Marisol; smiling): Why.... Don’t you realize it sweetie.. this whole thing’s a setup!!! **Marisol, Skye and Clay (Skye; grinning): Of course, we’d have never succeeded if it wasn’t for Lisa.... Hamilton looks at Lisa.... **Hamilton (disgusted): Y-you were in this with them?! **Lisa (angry): YES!!! They told me their plans! You and your friend killed my brother, you think I’d take your side... Hamilton sighed, he was pissed at Lisa for fooling him, but he didn’t want her to be killed or captured by the New Olympians after they are done with her. So he pulled her behind him... **Lisa (pissed): Hey! What are you doing?! **Hamilton (angry): Don’t you understand Lisa, their not on your side! They’re using you!!! Once you are no use to them they will kill you or worse!!! When we said we will protect you, we were genuine! I’ll fight them off and you run as fast as you can away from Grimsdale... **Hamilton (pissed): I don’t care if I’m outnumbered! I’m not letting you hurt Lisa!!! Marisol then laughed, and pulled out a jar with a golden rose in it.. **Marisol, Skye and Clay (Marisol; smirking): Oh please! We won’t hurt her! Yes it’s true... She’s useless to us now as she already gave us a flower, and one is all we need for the potion to immortalize us all! However, we New Olympians like to honor the ones who helped us with our goals! **Marisol, Skye and Clay (Marisol; crossing her arms): Cindy... Is an exception of course..... As I had deep respect for the now late Hamida Mukhailif........ **Hamilton (furious): RESPECT?! If it wasn’t for you lot, Hamida would have still been alive! You’re all faulty for that, especially you Clay for not coming clean.... **Marisol, Skye and Clay (Marisol; looking at Clay): Speaking of Clay.... Sweetie... You can burn him now...... Clay looks at Hamilton, his eyes full of unwillingness..... **Lisa (sad): This can’t be right... H-he’s sacrificing his life.... For me..... Oh god! What have I done.... **Marisol, Skye and Clay (Clay; forming a fireball): Ok Hamilton! It’s time for your life to go in flames! Hamilton takes cover, but then Lisa comes at front of him and exposes her bush to the flames.... **Lisa (holding a burning bush): No, he won’t!!! **Hamilton (shocked): LISA!!! **Marisol, Skye and Clay (Marisol; eye rolling): Well... That happened... Lisa’s bush died from the flames and Lisa herself starts to wither. Marisol then realizes that the flower Lisa gave them was starting to wither as well.... **Marisol, Skye and Clay (shocked): No! No! No! This can’t be happening!!! Hamilton holds Lisa....... **Hamilton (sad): Lisa... Y-you’re dying..... **Lisa (smiling): Yes... And it’s for the better... I’m sorry... For what I did.... Lisa then turns to ashes..... **Hamilton (tearful): Goodbye, Lisa..... **Marisol, Skye and Clay (angry): And goodbye for you too! We may have lost our root to immortality! But that doesn’t mean we won’t kill you like we planned to do! You’re outnumber- The earth is starting to shake, and the winds are howling.... **Hamilton (shocked): What’s going on?! The 4 then suddenly hear a loud scream they had to close their ears... **Marisol, Skye and Clay (Clay; shocked): The scream of panic! And those winds! Oh god! I think we didn’t just anger the god Pan! But also Demeter!! We’re in trouble! **Marisol, Skye and Clay (Skye; serious): This isn’t a problem! The two of you, hold my hands! They did what she said, and the three turn to birds and escape from the disaster... **Hamilton (panicking): Oh god! I’m in trouble too! I-I have to run as fast as possible! And so he did.. He ran so fast away from the forest.. YOU ARE HAMILTON